


◆ Are dreams like angels? ◆

by AdlanielRachel



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Afterwar, Belonged Heart, Dreams Remain Dreams, Failed Comfession, Fresh Scar, Heart is more in pain., Heartache, Lonley Sidewalk, Love Hurts, M/M, Old memories, One Sided Love, Poetic, Sad, Scar, Thor - Freeform, pain of love, steve - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdlanielRachel/pseuds/AdlanielRachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is in total love with Thor<br/>However...... Cupid shot the wrong arrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	◆ Are dreams like angels? ◆

◆ Are dreams like angel? ◆

 

● Steve's POV ●   
Will he ever come back,   
Will I ever see his face again,  
Those smiles he had shown,   
The jokes he told not to me,   
The laughters he shown to his friends,   
While I was watching aside,   
The smiles and laughters he bear,   
As my heart crumbles in pain,   
In fear, In agony and In vast emotions. 

It was an unrequited love and a one sided love. He never know I existed and he barely even know me. I am not famous that everyone knows me. My favourite corner was the side of my halls where I could hide myself. Love is never my option never my choice. But one deceived pain, memory and face, brought me to a deeper pain and agony. I hated myself for loving someone who don't love me. I hated for being so innocent thinking that he would love me. After all, he is the attention of everyone. Attention of Tony Stark, the famous Iron Man and Bruce Banner the Hulk not forgetting Clint Barton the archer with the famous Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff. I hated to be around them. But between them, the centre of attraction was the God of Thunder, Thor, son of Odin of Asgard. I was among the avengers but I am not as strong as them. All I depend on was the shield I had. Without that I am just a normal man with mostly martial arts to present. 

Why did he have to appear in my mind? Why do I fall for him? Are those blonde locks he had messing with my brain physics or the muscular biological chemistry messing with my adrenaline? I love to stay alone. Hide my feelings and never reveal them. I am afraid that he would leave me if I express it. Duty is my job and I would be with them to safe the world but when it comes to personal feelings, I totally love him and every time I saw him, it made my heart skip a bit. Is it the feeling of total love? Or is it a complete crush? Thor Odinson, a name carved among galaxies. Unlike me. Though people might view me as a hero but deep within my heart, I love only one man, the God whom I cannot present my love to. What would he think? A mortal man with no duties or class or place falling in love with the mightiest god. Did Cupid shot the wrong arrow? I recalled some memories. Some loveable memory we have before he left for Asgard. 

"Are you alone?" Thor asked while I sat down on the bench looking up into the clear sky after the war with a fresh wound on my face because of war. 

"Um. Seemingly yes. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Tony and the rest for a party?" I asked looking up at him who sit down by my side. 

"Yes. Just got a drink and might be wondering where are you after such a long hour. We are all cleaned and having a small party before cleaning up this city again." Thor said looking around as I smile. 

"Then you should get some rest." I said smiling looking ahead when I felt a soft palms brushing on the wound causing me to wince.

"What was that for Thor? It hurts." I said as he smile. 

"Shouldn't you clean up? At least get a treatment from Bruce. He could heal that. It seems dangerous." Thor said looking into my eyes and continue, "Steve, you should clean up." He said poking my waist as I laugh. 

"Later." I said shortly as he smile. 

"Um. Thor......" I called out as Thor looked at me raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Steve." Thor said.

"Um.... I.... You know...... How do you confess.......If......Let's say um........Um......you know......uhh.... In love?" I said softly in stutter even if I am Captain America. 

"Haha." Thor burst, "Its easy. Just tell them. Be the man Steve. Girls like men who are tough. Like Jane. It wasn't easy to tell her but I made it." Thor said dreamily as I watched him in shock. 

"Jane?" I said softly as Thor nod. 

"Yup. Even though she is mortal. I love her." Thor said as he looked at me and place his palms on my lap, "Go get yours. She would love it." Thor said smiling as he looked out the horizon. 

It seemed that I wouldn't have to confess. I don't have a girl Thor! Why can't you get it? I love you! I like you! I want you! I want to be with you! Why couldn't you get it? Thor! I really love you! You have Jane. Why would you want me? I silently looked up at him and could see him lost in thoughts as I looked around the wrecked place, just like how my heart had buried within the wreckage. Now, it's all gone. I feel pain, heartless. I want to be alone. Slowly, I stood up. 

"Thor. I am going back." I said softly.

"Get the wound heal Steve. I will be going down to London before returning to Asgard. To get my Jane." Thor said in his booming voice proudly as I smile faintly and began walking back slowly with a tear slipped off from my eyelids. I heard him flying away but I never looked back. I need to move on but I know somewhere between my heart I still love him. I love Thor as much as my life. Even when he returned later, I felt myself so in love with him. I wanted to care for him but it was all just a mere faint dream. 

Memories were keep at bay,   
Darkness were sway away,   
Like the faded galaxies,  
Missing in a black hole,   
As my heart disappears,   
Leaving only a lonely soul.


End file.
